Born On Christmas
by xPocketfullofFreakingSunshinex
Summary: Entry for Love Fades-Mine Has- Christmas Contest. One shot. Rose has been feeling sick for a while and Dimitri is worried. When Rose goes to the doctor, she finds out what's wrong with her.


**Born On Christmas**

**By: XPocketfullOfFreakingSunshin eX (Brittany)**

**For: LFMH-A VA Lovers Group Christmas Contest.**

**Word Count: 2638**

**Rating: T**

**Progress: Compete (I think..)**

**World: AH**

**Summary: One shot. Rose has been feeling sick for a while and Dimitri is worried. When Rose goes to the doctor, she finds out what's wrong with her.**

* * *

_I woke up again for the about the 6__th__ time this week to throw up. I heard the bathroom door open. I felt my hair being pulled back away from my face and a hand on my back. When I was done, I stood up and brushed my teeth. I could Dimitri's worried face in the mirror._

"_This is what? The 5__th__ time this week?" He asked. I spited the toothpaste into the sink. _

"_6__th__." I said._

"_It's not like you to get sick." He said. "Maybe you should go the doctors."_

"_No!" I said, quickly. There was no way in hell I was going to the doctors. He couldn't make me….Okay, he just throw me over his shoulder to get me there. _

"_Roza…" He said, coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and I smiled._

"_Comrade, I'm fine."_

"_If your fine, why do you keep throwing up?" I didn't say anything; I didn't have an answer for it. He had a point. This is pretty much the same thing that happened every day. I would wake up every morning, throwing up and then feel fine for the rest of the day. I've been hungrier than usual, me and my best friend, Lissa had to go get me a bigger bra. I was already C, now I'm D. It was crazy. _

"_Please, just go to make you're alright." I turned around in his arms and tried to wrap my arms around him. He was a foot taller than me and is bigger than me. He wrapped his musicals arms around me. I rested my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. He kissed my hair. _

"_I'll go but Lissa's coming with me." _

"_Alright, I have to go soon." I sighed. _

"_I know." He had to go with Christian to visit his aunt Tasha who was prison. I still don't know why he had to go with him. She was in there for life since she attempted to kill me and get me arrested. She killed my best friend, Mason with a knife that was in my house. She did that because she wanted me out of the picture so she could have Dimitri all to herself. Both Christian and Lissa was upset…_

_I called Lissa after he left and she set me up an appointment for 2 hours later. I jumped into the shower real quickly and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Then my phone rang. The number was unknown but I answered anyways. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Rose?" I froze for a moment._

"_The one and only. Hi Adrian." Adrian Ivashkov was my boyfriend and I broke him heart when I met Dimitri. I haven't heard from him in a year. _

"_I fell in love." He said. "She loves me." I grabbed a bottle of water._

"_Who is she?" I said before taking a drink. _

"_Sydney Sage." I did one hell of a spit take. _

"_What!" I shouted. I knew Sydney, I worked with her for 3 years. Sydney wasn't a whore or anything. But I never expect that she would fall for an alcoholic, party boy. _

"_Surprised?" He asked. _

"_Yes!" I shouted. He just laughed. "What the hell is she thinking?" _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked. I heisted. _

"_I never thought that she would fall in love with a party boy." I said. He scoffed._

"_Thanks. I appreciate that." _

"_Sorry." _

"_I was going to ask her to marry me." I did another spit-take. _

"_Jesus Christ, will you stop that!" He shouted but laughed. _

"_I can't help it." I said, wiping my mouth. __"Really? You want to marry her?"_

"_Well, I already got her pregnant, might as well."_

"_You did what!" He laughed._

"_I'm kidding. But I wouldn't mind getting her pregnant." I laughed. "But I'm serious about marrying her." _

"_I want to be a bridesmaid." I said._

"_I thought that was up to the bride."_

"_I don't care!" He laughed. _

"_Alright. I'm asking her tonight." I smiled. _

"_Good. Call me later." _

"_Alright. Love ya, Rosie." _

"_Love ya." I hung up._

"_Who were you talking to?" A voice said behind me. I yelped and turned around. Lissa was standing in the door way. I sighed in relief._

"_Adrian. He's marrying Sydney Sage." I said and her eyes widen in surprised._

"_Really? Wow. Can't wait for the wedding." She said smiling. We started walking to the doctors. _

"_Rose Hathaway?" A nurse called. I got up and Lissa followed. She led us to room a room and a moment later, the doctor showed up._

"_I'm Dr. Taylor." She said. "What seems to be the problem?"_

"_Well, I keep throwing up and eating and sleeping a lot more. My boyfriend is really worried." She chuckled. _

"_Well, he should be." She walked away._

"_What the fuck?" I asked Lissa. She shrugged. Doctor whatever her names is, comes back __with a box in her hand. I froze. It was a pregnancy test. _

"_But—"_

"_No buts. Just go take the test." She said, pointing to the bathroom. I sighed knowing that it would be pointless. So I went to the bathroom and pissed on the damn stick. Minutes later, the results came back. _

_It was positive. _

"_Dimitri?" I whispered as I curled up on his side. I had my head on his chest and we were going to bed and I haven't told him yet._

"_Yes, Roza?" __I heisted. I opened my mouth to tell him, but I chickened out last minutes. Like always. I sighed._

"_Never mind. It's not important." Such a lair, I thought. _

"_Rose, you been saying that all night. Just say it." __I still heisted. Dimitri sat up and grabbed my arms._

"_Roza. Tell me." His brown eyes stared into mine, begging me. I cracked and tears spilled from my eyes._

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

That was nine months ago. It's now December 23rd, and I was due for January 9th. I don't know the gender because Dimitri wanted it to be a surprise. So for the moment, it's still called the baby. Lissa is 4 months pregnant because of her boyfriend- I mean, fiancé- Christian. He proposed not long after they found out that she was pregnant. Dimitri hasn't asked me yet and here I sit, wondering if he wants to marry me. I heard the door open. I smiled.

"Hey, Rosie." My best friend said.

"Hey, Mase. I was wondering if you show your face." I teased. Mason flipped his red hair out of his face and smiled.

"Well, your boyfriend doesn't want you here alone." I sighed.

"He worries too much." Mason laughed.

"I know and he wants me to help you get ready for Christmas." He held up a box. I smiled brightly. So we went to work. He set up the tree, a real one, and helped me put the lights on. Okay, well, he did most of the work, but I helped a little. Then the garland and then the ordainments on. Then my favorite part: Throwing on the tinsel. I opened the box and grabbed a handful and so did Mason. I started throwing it on there but Mason was in my way. And now, he was all covered in tinsel. He just looked at me for a moment. Then I had a face full of tinsel. I gasped and spit the one out that I had in my mouth. I glared at him and he just laughed. I threw some back at him. And that is what started our tinsel war. It lasted for a while until Dimitri came into the room. When he saw me and Mason covered in tinsel, he just laughed.

"I thought the tinsel is supposed to go on the tree?" He asked. I pointed at Mason and shouted, "He started it!" And Mason did the same for me. Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

"You two are as bad as little kids." I rolled my eyes and I started picking the tinsel off of me. He smiled and helped me and threw it on the tree. When both I and Mason were all clean, he had to leave. He kissed my cheek goodbye and went to be with his wife, Mia. She was a bitch in high school but then fell in love with Mason and they have been married for 3 years now and have a son who is the cutest little thing.

Dimitri helped me put the star on top. I smiled and kissed him. I felt his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. I pulled back and said, "I'm hungry." He laughed and when to cook me food. When I didn't see him anymore, I-quickly as a pregnant woman can walk- dashed to the Christmas decorations box and grabbed the mistletoe. I grabbed the chair and stood on it under the door way to our bedroom and taped it to the top so it hung down.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?" Dimitri shouted as I was getting off the chair. I scoffed as Dimitri helped me down.

"I'm fine, god. You worry too much." I said. Dimitri looked at the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Mistletoe?" I smirked and pulled him in the doorway.

"You know the rules." I teased. He laughed and kissed me. Barley kissed me before he pulled back.

"Hey! That wasn't a real kiss!" He laughed again.

"I know, but do you want your food burnt?" He had a point there... I pouted. He kissed my cheek one more time before he ran back to the kitchen. I started looking around for something to hit him with...

* * *

**DECEMBER 24. 4:30 pm**

"Rose, will you leave that alone!" Lissa shouted at me. I put the chocolate covered spoon back in the bowl and sighed.

"But, Lissa!" I begged. Her glare had me running out of the kitchen and into a wall. That wall grabbed me by my arms before I could fall. I looked up. Oh, it wasn't a wall, it was Dimitri.

"Can you not try to not hurt yourself?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Can't help it." He rolled his eye, set me on the couch before he went to help Lissa in the kitchen.

"Here" I heard someone say. Christian. And he was holding a chocolate candy bar. I gasped and took it away from him. He put a finger to his lips, warning me to be quite about it. I smiled and nodded then dug into the candy bar. He left me alone with my chocolate. It was gone when Christian told Lissa to go take a break from all the cooking. She sat down beside me. She smiled at me.

"Life is good." She said. I smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." I gasped and felt a sharp pain. Lissa's eyes widen and she asked, "Are you okay?" The pain was gone now. Well, for a moment and then the baby decide to kick me again. I held my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine... The baby's just kicking. Really hard." I flinched. Lissa's worry grew. "Liss, I'm fine."

"Okay." I gasped again. This pain was different from any other. I felt a wetness in between my legs. I realized what was happening.

"Dimitri!" He came running in.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time." I said. His eyes widen and he carefully picked me up.

"Christian!" Lissa shouted. "Turn everything off! We need to go!" I heard him try to clean everything up and then came to help Dimitri get me in the car. Dimitri drove over the speed limit and he was probably freaking out a little. Christian went in and told a nurse of my, uh, problem. Dimitri pick me up and carried me in and Lissa opened the door. They had a wheelchair ready for me and rolled me into a room and set me up. A contraction hit me hard and I gasped.

"Why is she early?" Dimitri asked the doctor. She shrugged.

"Any reason could be possible. But the baby is coming and there nothing we can do about it."

"Can you push it back up there?" Christian asked.

"Can you shut the hell up!" I shouted. Another contraction hit me.

"When did her water break?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Alright, then." She started to walk away.

"Wait, when am I going to get the drugs!" I shouted after her.

"Later," She smirked. And then she left me there, in pain. I hate this doctor…

* * *

**6 hours later. Around 10:30 pm.**

She finally gave me the drugs and I couldn't feel anything below my waist. At least I wasn't in pain anymore. Dimitri stayed by my side the whole time and so did Lissa. Christian was the only one who chickened out. I wonder what's going to happen when Lissa goes into labor. I imagined that he would freak out and faint. I laughed at the thought. Lissa and Dimitri looked at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I wonder what's going to happen when you go into labor and what Christian would do." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and then the door opened. I smiled.

"Mom, Dad." My parents smiled and ran over to hug me. I hugged then tightly. They pulled back and my mom brushed my hair out of my face.

"How are you?" Mom asked.

"I can't feel anything." She chuckled.

"That happens." Then the doctor came in. She took a look down below and said," Okay Rose. Its time." My eyes widen.

"What? No, I'm not ready!"

"Yeah, you are. Only two people are allowed to stay." Lissa kissed my forehead, smiled and then left. My dad wish me luck as he kissed my forehead and then followed Lissa. Both, Dimitri and mom held my hands as I started pushing.

2 hours later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was 8 pounds and 12 oz. and 20 inches long. I was holding my baby and when the doctor said, "Merry Christmas." I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's 12:45 of December 25th." I looked at my baby.

"You going to so spoiled. Christmas and Birthday presents." I smiled. Dimitri kissed our baby's head and then mine.

"What are you going to name her?" Christian asked. I looked at Dimitri.

"Larissa Christina Hathaway-Belikov."

"Beautiful." Dimitri said. I smiled.

* * *

**4 years later…**

"MOM! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" My daughter shouted. I throw a pillow at someone.

"Hey, what did I do?" My husband asked. I smiled at Dimitri as I sat up. He threw the pillow back at me.

"Did you tell her to wake me?" I asked. He smiled.

"No, she couldn't take it any longer." Larissa started pulling me out of bed. I sighed and let him. Larissa ran to the tree and pulled out the biggest present.

"No, Larissa. You go from the smallest to the biggest." She frowned and looked around for the smallest one. She found a small rectangle one. She looked at us for approval. I nodded. She tore the paper off and opened the jewelry box. A locket was in it. She took it out and looked at me and smiled. She opened it and saw the pictures we both in there. On one side, it was a picture in the labor room when she was first born with everyone in the picture. On the other, it was a picture of me and Dimitri back in high school. She asked me to help her put it on. I smiled and put it on her and then hugged her. She ran back to the tree to get more presents. I smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Larissa." She looked back at me.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy."


End file.
